


don't think twice, it's alright

by teachans



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Prom, pls love this dynamic duo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teachans/pseuds/teachans
Summary: something about prom night makes things easier to say, like telling your best friend you love them.





	don't think twice, it's alright

chan doesn’t mind the dirt on his tuxedo. he knows his mom will go off about it as soon as he drags himself home, but right now, he doesn’t really care.

he’s sat on the school roof with his feet dangling off the ledge. it’s so much more peaceful up here away from the gym filled to the brim with sweaty teenagers, couples making out behind the bleachers, and teachers who’d rather be anywhere else but school on prom night. he fiddles with his corsage as he wonders how seungkwan even got access to this place; he gets why he likes it up here so much. seungkwan originally wanted to keep this place for himself, but after chan asked to stay with him after both their dates ditched, he led him here. how could seungkwan ever say no?

the sound of the door opening from all the way back to the other side jolts chan to his senses. seungkwan’s head peeks out first and he flashes a cheeky smile at the younger. he half-jogs his way to him with a huge bag of cheese curls and two bottles of beer in hand. his navy blue coat whips behind him his and the wind musses up his chestnut brown hair. chan can only laugh at the sight. somehow everything he did was meant for chan to laugh, something he needed at that moment. seungkwan plops the goods on the ground and he plops down next to chan, panting like he’d just ran a marathon. 

“whoa, where’d you get these?” asked chan, reaching for the bag of chips. 

“snatched... them from the... cafeteria...” replied seungkwan, still heaving. 

“and the beer?” 

“snuck... them in...” 

“i assume your mission involved a high-speed chase?” 

“i took the stairs... had to dodge the gym somehow.” 

the two exchange a laugh and dive into the chips, orange dust sprinkling onto their coats. they sit cross-legged on the concrete to look out into the city with its distant lights reminiscent of the stars above them. 

“look at us,” said seungkwan, taking a swig of his beer. “a couple of sad-ass losers with sucky prom dates sitting all alone on the roof. losers like always. those prom glow-up things in the movies are a MYTH i tell you. night of nights, my ass.” 

chan giggles and pops another cheese curl into his mouth. “if it makes you feel any better, this is the most fun i’ve had all night.” 

“damn, we should have just taken each other to prom then, huh?” jokes seungkwan with a playful nudge on chan’s arm. he laughs and dusts the younger’s coat sleeve off. chan hopes he can’t see his blush. 

the two sit in silence for a while, listening to the wind and to a muffled elton john song playing in the gym beneath them. once the cheese curls were reduced to nothing but an empty bag and the alcohol sipped to oblivion, they lied back, side by side, eyes to the stars. seungkwan turns his head towards the younger, who has his brows furrowed. 

“what did the sky ever do to you?” he jokes. chan’s face instantly softens as he turns to face him. 

“oh, nothing. i was just thinking...” he trails off. 

“a dangerous activity,” interjects the older, eliciting a smack on the arm from the other. he snickers and turns to his side, his head propped up by his hand. “what about? tell me what’s in that big ol’ head of yours.”

chan is really thinking about how scared he is. he’s never known what it felt like to be in love with a best friend, more so if said best friend was a boy. he’s stuck on the teetering seesaw of wanting to go for it and tell him while proximity is still on their side, or to never let him know and let the feeling fade painfully into the background. but chan can’t tell him that.

“oh, you know… life stuff. graduation. college. all that jazz.”

“what about how you’re going to handle a whole year without me getting you out of all your mess?” 

“that i didn’t have to think about, i’ll be just fine without you. i know.” 

“HAH! yeah right, dumbass. you’d miss me too bad.” 

chan laughs, all loud and hearty like seungkwan loves (but will never admit to his face), and he laughs along. when the silence returns, they lie back again, but only seungkwan is looking up this time.

“i will miss you,” chan says and he can’t believe he did. it’s almost out-of-the blue, and the older almost thought it wasn’t him. his voice comes out soft and small, unlike the usual loud and spirited tone seungkwan is used to. when he turns to look at him, chan is already looking back. the younger seems a little bit closer to him than before too. he sees the sincerity in his pretty eyes and hears it laced in his voice and goes straight to his chest, a warmth and an ache blooming where his soul should be. though he tries to suppress his smile, the apples of his cheeks rising give him away.

seungkwan has always loved chan. it has always been a full kind of love, bursting at the seams and manifesting in countless hugs and playful jabs. he’s not quite sure when that love turned into a different kind, but he’s not complaining. he adores the younger to pieces.

“i-i’ll miss you too, channie. you know i love you, right?” he reaches out to ruffle the younger’s hair and he beams in response. he swears the dark seems a little bit lighter and the cold night a little warmer. he means every word. 

“am i hearing that correctly or are you drunk?” he giggles. 

“hey, i told you i love you and you respond like this?! fine. nevermind. forget i said anything.” 

“heyyyy, i was kidding! you’re such a drama queen!” whines the younger, sitting up and nudging the older who was still fake sulking. chan dramatically drapes himself over his hyung, his head resting on his chest as he looks up at him with puppy-dog eyes. he tries to think of the reasons why seungkwan’s heart is racing, and for awhile he wonders if it’s him or the alcohol. 

before chan can think, seungkwan surrenders and pushes him off of him. “don’t look at me like that, you jerk,” he laughs. “and how the hell am i gonna get drunk after one beer?!”  
and they fall back into laughter for what seems like the millionth time. 

after the high, they hear a familiar slow song begin to play from beneath them, the one that reminds them of late-night karaoke sessions and singing passionately in seungkwan’s car. they both smile. 

“hey, we never got to slow dance,” says seungkwan. he gets up and dusts off his now-wrinkled tux and extends a hand towards chan. he pulls him up and places his hand on chan’s hips, making his breath hitch. 

“oh, what the-“ but before he can swear, he’s interrupted by seungkwan’s shush. 

“sorry, i figured since it’s my last prom, why not at least get the full package, you know?” he says. “plus i’d rather do it with you than with anyone else; a-are you okay with that?” 

it’s a lot to take in. chan can’t even hide the flustered in his voice or face anymore. he’s kind of envious of how seungkwan can easily say what he wants without thinking twice or second guessing.

“y-yeah...yeah! sure, yeah, i get it, yeah...” he stutters. seungkwan smiles. the usual sure-of-himself, ever-confident chan hardly ever wavers like this; it’s cute, he thinks. 

chan’s hands find their way to seungkwan’s shoulders and they sway to the music. they both can’t help but giggle at the situation. the older occasionally breaks from their hold and spins the younger around as he laughs and he does the same. towards the end of the song, they sway along again, and chan can’t meet his best friend’s eyes. said best friend sings along softly, every lyric a pang in chan’s chest.

he can’t help but pull the other closer, a move that turns into a hug. although seungkwan is surprised at the sudden and uncommon initiation of affection outside the realm of asking for a favor, he melts into chan’s embrace, still swaying to the song. he almost misses what chan mumbles into his coat. 

“sorry, what was that?” he whispers. he feels chan’s sigh of annoyance against him. seungkwan notices how much he’s trembling. 

“i said, i love you.” screw it, he thinks. 

for the first time, seungkwan doesn’t know what to do. they’ve always said it to each other, it wasn’t new or weird to them, but this time was different. seungkwan could almost hear chan’s heart drip out along with the words, could almost feel the tightness in his chest and the shortness of breath. if seungkwan could remember properly, it was the first time in awhile that chan had said it first. the words, so simple and so common, but they did enough.

meanwhile, chan is wondering if it’s him who’s drunk. he doesn’t know what possessed him to say those words, the words that strip him down to nothing his bare soul and spirit. he’s vulnerable, but at the same time enthralled. it’s as if seungkwan is an open field and he’s running through it, laughing and screaming at the top of his lungs. 

the older stands frozen along with time, chan still in his arms. after what feels like the most grueling of eternities, the younger finds himself being peeled off of him. he rehearses a million different apologies in his head and he wonders if he said it wrong or if he seungkwan heard it at all. or maybe this was the end of their friendship as he knew it and he was just about to bolt off the roof to escape.  
but seungkwan places a soft hand to his cheek, the other hand pulling him closer still.

“lee chan, can i kiss you?” he asks in a whisper almost lost to the breeze.

chan can only answer by placing his lips on his. he sees a million sparks dance behind his eyelids as seungkwan holds him even closer. he smells of sweet tangerines and tastes like cheap beer, but he doesn’t mind, not one bit, because everything just somehow makes sense and falls into place. seungkwan can’t help but smile against the other’s kiss. as cliche as it seems, chan feels like home, and having him in his arms like he’s wanted to do for so long feels as good as hearing his mother laugh, or screaming the words to his favorite ballad with no fear of anyone hearing or seeing. and to chan’s surprise, he begins to laugh.

chan pulls away in concern, “sorry! did i do something wrong?”

seungkwan laughs on, amused by chan’s ruffled hair, embarrassingly rosy cheeks, and leftover cheese dust on his coat; he’s definitely going to use that for teasing material later on. “nothing, you’re just cute,” chan’s expression relaxes. “and i’m just happy,” he continues.

the younger joins him in laughter, “me too,” he chuckles. the pure admiration on his face is almost painful for seungkwan to see.

“you know, maybe we’re both drunk,” he suggests. smoothing out chan’s stray tufts of hair. “so, would you mind saying ‘i love you’ again before i never hear it again?”

“i’m not drunk!” chan protests. but soon, he softens and a goofy grin spreads on his face. “i-i love you.”

seungkwan can’t resist the urge to plant (rather strongly) a kiss on the other’s cheeks and forehead and chan doubles over in shy and nervous laughter as he leans his head on the older’s chest.

“we should get you drunk more often, maybe then i’d hear more crazy stuff from you,” he teases and chan rolls his eyes. “and hey,” he says, lifting chan’s face so he’s looking directly at him. his serious expression surprises the younger. “every time i told you i loved you, i meant it, okay?”

“i know. but in what kind of way?”

“well i just kissed you, didn’t i?”

“right.. maybe i AM a little bit tipsy…”

seungkwan takes him into another hug, squeezing tightly and swaying side to side like he loves to do with him.

“i think love you in every kind of way, channie.” the other melts at the nickname. “and i always knew your tolerance was sh—“ he smacks him before he can finish.

“i told you, i’m not _that_ drunk!” he whines. seungkwan just laughs.

there’s a stillness in the air before chan speaks again, his voice growing soft once more, “seungkwan?”

“hmm?” he responds, his chin resting on chan’s head.

“would it be okay if... you kissed me again?”

how could seungkwan ever say no?

**Author's Note:**

> this one's for all my fellow boochan/chankwan luvrs out there!!! i love their dynamic and bond so much okay,, (title is taken from the bob dylan song of the same name)


End file.
